


Thunder

by Sourcake



Series: Drarry Parents [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Comfort, Cute, Dad!Draco Malfoy, Dad!Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drarry, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kidfic, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Storms, auror!Harry, i should be doing productive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcake/pseuds/Sourcake
Summary: Scorpius is scared by the thunderstorm outside, but his Dads are the best at making him feel safe again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drarry Parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553128
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this mood is that I'm in, just wanting to write about Scorpius being a little darling. I hope you enjoy it!

The thunder roaring outside was the first thing Harry noticed when he stepped in to his home from the fireplace. It was late; little past midnight on a Thursday. As if Harry wasn’t already moody for missing his family dinner.    


It was the summer holidays and James was home for the summer. It would be another year before Scorp would follow him to Hogwarts. And if there was something that Harry wanted to do was spend time with his family whilst they all still were home. 

Harry took off his work boots, knowing that if Draco saw him inside with them on he’d get a scolding from his husband. Speaking of whom, he could hear familiar footsteps approaching the living room.

“You’re late” was the first thing Harry’s blonde husband said to him. “The boys were worried” he sighed. 

“I’m sorry… one of the teams got into trouble and we had to go--”   


“Wait, Harry, you went to the field?” Draco interrupted, suddenly looking horrified and angry. 

The scarheaded hero looked down to his shoes guiltily in a way that reminded Draco of their youngest son. “They needed help and most of the department had already left home” Harry explained sheepily. 

“Please, Harry. No more. We had a deal. You’ve done enough saving. You get enough action training recruits already! And… We don’t want you to get hurt” 

“I’m sorry. It was a one time thing. Promise” Harry smiled, giving Draco a peck on the mouth. Draco melted to his touch. 

“I’m still angry. The kids are asleep but you should kiss them goodnight” Draco mumbled. Harry nodded, giving his husband another kiss before going upstairs to do just what Draco told him to.

James might’ve been fifteen but Harry went to his room anyway to check that he was sleeping soundly. His duvet was halfway on the floor, thus he tucked the teenager in properly before giving his forehead a gentle kiss. 

Walking across the hallway, Harry jumped a bit, being startled by a sudden flash of lightning that erupted from the clouds. Creaking Scorp’s door open, the first thing Harry noticed was that his son was buried underneath his duvet, shivering. 

“Scorp?” Harry called for him. The blonde 9-year-old peeked from underneath the thick blanket with red rimmed eyes.

“Daddy?” the boy’s voice was shaking, sending a shower of protective instinct through Harry’s body. He hurried to sit down on Scorp’s bed and was practically tackled by the boy.

“What’s going on?” Harry questioned as he ran his fingers through Scorp’s hair in a reassuring manner. His question was quickly answered when the sky roared with thunder and Scorp squeezed himself closer to his Dad. “The thunder?” Harry asked, and though the boy had his eyes squeezed shut, he nodded against him. 

“Let’s go to the kitchen and make get you some hot milk, yeah? I bet the thunder will pass really quickly” 

“B-But what if the roof falls on us?” Scorp asked, his arms still holding onto his Dad. 

“I promise, the thunder will not make the roof fall down. Thunder is just the sky wanting to make music. The sky just likes to show off sometimes” Harry knew that it was a lie, but it was a lie that Hermione had told to her children, and if Hermione can give her children a white lie the damn it so can Harry.

“B-But it’s not nice” Scorp cried. 

“You know how Father likes his piano music and I don’t really care for it?” Harry asked, Scorp nodded straight away. “It’s just like that with the sky too. Some people really like it and some people really, really don’t” 

“I’m still scared, Daddy” Scrop whined sadly. 

At that moment, Harry moved Scorp into his lap so that it was easier to pick him up and carry him. “Should we take Bucky with us?” Harry referred to the stuffed hippogriff Scrop had laying next to his pillow. Right after Harry offered the toy, Scropius grabbed it into his armpit. 

Harry then shiftly lifted the boy and glued him to his hip, not caring the protest his tired body was giving him or the nagging feeling that Scorp was too old to be carried around. It wasn’t that long of a walk downstairs into their kitchen anyways. 

Draco was there, making himself his evening tea and just watched silently as Harry placed their boy to sit on the island they had in the middle of the kitchen. The older blond man noticed his son’s upset state immediately and placed his cuppa on the counter. 

“What are you doing up, Scorp?” he asked as Harry went to their icebox and got out a jug of milk. 

“The-- the sky is making music! I don’t-- I don’t like it…” the boy mumbled and shivered a bit as the sky, as if on cue, rumbled. Draco could only wonder how his toy wasn’t bursting at the seams by how tightly Scrop was holding it. “I still think the roof is going to fall” 

“And Daddy told you that the roof definitely won’t fall?” 

“B-but how do you know? One big boom and everyone’s hurt!” Draco quickly wiped his son’s tears away. 

“Darling, do you know how much magic there is in our home?” Scorp shook his head. “So much magic. So, so much. Me and Daddy made sure that no matter how big the storm or wind or whatever is outside these walls, the roof will never come down. Even in a thousand years, our roof will still be there, in its place and it hasn’t hurt anyone” Draco promised. 

Harry was just pouring milk from a hot pot into Scorp’s favorite mug (the Scorpius constellation decorating its sides) and offered it to his son. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Draco asked, now sipping his own tea. 

Scorpius put down his mug with an adorable milk mustache. Harry scoffed and wiped it off with his thumb. “I don’t like thunder” Scorp just said, pouting. 

“You don’t need to like it sweetheart” Draco reassured him. “We just don’t want you to be scared” 

Scorpius’ head hang low. “I’m not a coward…” he mumbled sadly. 

“Being afraid of something does not make a coward, Scorpius Malfoy!” Harry said immediately. “What Father meant by that was that feeling scared is not nice, and we don’t want you to feel upset” 

“Well I am upset!” Scorp raised his volume, tears once more running down his cheeks as the thunder roared and a lighting stroke. 

“Come here, darling” it was Draco who took the boy into his arms. “Harry could you take his milk and we’ll go back upstairs and tuck you in--”   


“I don’t want to sleep!” 

“We won’t leave you, sweetheart. We’ll be there, but just for you to be more comfortable, we’ll go to bed, ok?” 

“I don’t wanna walk” the boy pouted.

“Malfoy’s don’t pout, sweetie. I’ll carry you” Draco decided to ignore the mumbled “I’m a Malfoy-Potter” and started to carry his son back to his room, Harry following at his heels.

His Father on one side and his Daddy on the other side, soon enough Scorpius was back in bed, sipping on the rest of his warm milk. Harry had silently charmed the curtains to completely black out all traces of lighting and silenced the room from the outside, effectively and without Scrop’s knowledge deleting all proof of the weather from the room. Draco gave him a look that told him he was onto his little manipulation. 

Scorpius leaned onto his Father and held his Dad’s hand, feeling the safety that came with having them surround him. He gulped down the rest of the milk and felt his eyes starting to droop. “Can I have a story please?” he asked whilst yawning. 

Nonverbally, Harry  _ Accio’ _ d a random storybook to his hand, but before he could even say “once upon a time” Scorpius was already asleep against his Father.    


“I don’t know what to do when he goes off to Hogwarts” Draco whispered. 

“We’ll manage” Harry smiled and maneuvered himself off of the bed, trying not to wake their son. 

Draco’s task was more difficult, as he had to move Scorpius from practically on top of him. With as little sound as possible, he made sure that Scorpius was burritoed in his duvet and that Bucky the hippogriff was right next to him by the pillow. 

“Love you, son. Sleep well” he whispered and let Harry take him to their own bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment/kudos/bookmark or just have a wonderful day! ALSO if you have any requests/prompts you'd like me to write about, go ahead and put them in the comments!!


End file.
